1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having a board lock device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,681,389, 5,827,089, 5,868,587 respectively disclose a board lock device for connecting an electrical connector with a printed circuit board (PCB). The board lock device has a base portion and a pair of locking arms perpendicular extending from the base portion. The pair of locking arms are in a same structure and each has a hook portion at a distal end thereof. The base portion of the board lock device is secured in the electrical connector and the locking arms expose outwardly. When the electrical connector is mounted onto the PCB, the pair of locking arms are pressed inwardly and the distance between the hook portions is shortened so as to surpass a corresponding receiving hole defined on the PCB. Then the locking arms are rebounding outwardly and interfering with the receiving hole, therefore the electrical connector is fixed on the PCB. However, as the appearance of the ultra thin PCB, the conventional board lock device can not offer an enough interfering force to retain the electrical connector on the PCB. Hence, a new design which can solve the problem is required.